The Other Woman
by wanderingpaperbackwriter
Summary: Life is full of surprises. I never knew I can become someone who I never wanted to be just because of the treacherous word called Love. EdwardxBella story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears that kept spilling down her cheeks. I want to comfort her, honest to god, I really want to. I feel where she's coming from but she might just lunged at me with her perfectly manicured nails. That would hurt like a bitch and also bleed like a bitch.

Her hurtful words are enough to put a stinging pain into my chest and hurt me emotionally. I don't need physical reminders to put doubt in me if all the actions I did were worth it because I know it is and I stand by it no matter how wrong it is.

"You..you whore!" She yelled at me. "Get the fuck out of my apartment." Glaring with me with all the hatred she could muster. She was fuming I could see the vein in her neck bulge out from anger her cheeks trembling. She almost looks comical I didn't know that women who have Botox on their face can create such expression.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "You see your husband and I are in a middle of something incase you didn't notice." I gestured to my almost naked body only clad with a sheer lace bra and panties. Her face was priceless she looks like she's going to puke any moment. Not that I don't have a rocking body but who would want to see his husband about to have sex with another woman. "It's best you should leave rather than me." I smiled sweetly at her turning my back to pick up my robe from the side of the bed.

This moment was what I dreaded but he promised me that he would fix everything; he would file for divorce soon. That he and I will be together finally without trying to hide it from everyone. Guess her wife discovering our relationship beforehand is not such a good idea but life is full of damn fucking surprises we will just do everything we can to sort it out.

As I put the robe around my body something happened. My hair was suddenly fisted into a hand and my head yanked forward causing me to hit the bedside table with a loud thud then my vision blacked out.

**AN: Welcome to my first fanfic! Let me know what you guys think. Please know that I do not have a beta and that all error in grammar are mine. **

**I will be posting updates once a week every Wednesday. Thank you! Have a badass day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_If one advances confidently in the direction of his dreams, and endeavors to live the life which he has imagined, he will meet with success unexpected in common hours._  
_- Henry David Thoreau _**

With a bottle of Tequila in hand I made my way towards the center of the bar where Emmett had already set up a wooden table and Rosalie was placing rows and rows of shot glass on it.

The herd of patrons cleared a path for me as I walk giving me winks and high fives along the way.

Reaching my destination I tossed the bottle of Tequila to Emmett catching it effortlessly. Turning around dramatically with my hand on my hips I smiled seductively to the patrons who all looked giddy and ready to party.

"Now who's ready for body shots!" I screamed with fake enthusiasm.

The crowd boomed with 'yes' 'me' and 'fucks' all the while raising their hands. Wow the crowd is bigger than I expected tonight considering it's a Monday. The intensity of their screams is enough to knock me down but before that could happen I hopped on the table laying on my back my arms supporting me to stay upright. My heart started pounding fast I don't know why I agreed to do this since my job description was for a bartender only. If Emmett hadn't made me feel shitty I would have turned him down but since Lauren was out cold with flu he needed replacement and fast. I suggest the he give the job to Rose but Emmett was adamant to the idea saying Rose is his and he is the only one who's allowed to lick her.

I rolled my eyes at him when he said that. _"Caveman" _I thought to myself.

The only way Emmett got me to agree is the extra compensation he will be giving me at the end of my shift. With that I agreed, that would help me save up more since leaving here in New York isn't cheap.

Emmett was already pouring the Tequila on the shot glass. I could see Rose walk in front of the table scanning the crowd for the lucky person who'll do the body shot. The crowd yet again boomed as she started talking.

"Now, which one of you motherfuckers wants to be the lucky bastard for tonight?" She says pointing her finger at the crowd.

I giggled looking at the hungry eyes of the patrons. Those horny bastard men would really do anything just to be the lucky bastard tonight. Here in Eclipse we held a surprise body shot in the middle of the dance floor. Ten shots will be laid out then only one will be picked out to do all the shots. So as you can see a lot of them will be fighting their way just to be chosen because who wouldn't want to drink for free and lick salt off of a sexy hot blooded female? Get what I mean? Yep. Enough said.

This is what makes the club packed almost everyday be it a Monday. Everyone wants to get lucky.

As Rosalie tries to look for a prospect for tonight, my own eyes started wandering the faces in the crowd. My eyes reached the center of the patrons and I was suddenly locked into a heated gaze.

Even with all the flashing lights I could see his emerald green eyes shining staring back at me. Sudden warmth started oozing inside of me; I could feel my panties getting soaked than it already is but I need to stay focus. I don't want to convulse here in the middle of the bar. Distracting myself I let my eye wander more of him. His bronze fuck me hair is so damn sexy I just want to stand up and walk towards him to latch my fingers on it. As I continue looking at him my mind started forming thoughts. And without reservation I made a snap decision I know I wouldn't regret.

"Him!" I yelled loudly, catching Rose's attention.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised silently asking if I'm sure. I nodded my head at her confidently.

"Well looks like we've got our lucky bastard of the night!" She says to crowd. Looking to the person I chose she pointed her finger at him. "You my friend are the lucky bastard. Come on up."

Mr. Fuck Me Hair started to make his way towards us and I can't help but lick my lips in anticipation. My whole body was rejoicing, this gorgeous man's tongue will be all over me tonight and I can't fucking wait. Suddenly my dislike for body shots turned into an all time of favorite of mine, this is going to be great I can feel it. My damped wet panties will attest to that.

"So as the rule goes. You are to take all these ten shots. The only place you can lick your way is the tummy." Rose said dramatically gesturing to my toned gut. The patrons went wild as I rolled my tank top up. "Thighs and arms."

"What's your name stud?" Rose asks smirking as he walks towards us.

I rolled my eyes at her. Stud? Rosalie was pushing his buttons I can tell because of the way he glared at her.

He was standing near me now I can smell his musky masculine scent that made my lust for him grow more. I am in big trouble.

He cleared his throat and says his name. "I'm Edward." His voice was smooth velvety I just want to lick him up. Maybe we could switch positions and I'd do all the licking that would be nice.

"Well then _Eddie _the floor is yours. No touching just _licking_." Rose said seductively and winks at the crowd making them howl.

Rose wasn't even finished talking when Edward took the saltshaker on the table and started putting some on my navel.

My body shivered as he put the salt on me. His eyes were pinned on me as he does it making me feel hornier by the minute. He smirks when he sees it. He knows what he does to me and he's enjoying this torturous deed very much.

"First shot!" Rose yelled. I took the slice of lime beside me and held it with my left hand.

Edward took the first shot glass off the table then slowly and might I add painfully lowered his head to my navel. I could see his perfect pink tongue poke out from his mouth as he tries to lick up all the salt from my navel.

As soon as his tongue made contact with my body I let out an involuntary moan making him smirk again the feeling I felt was unexplainable. The second I did that Edward prolonged his licking by swirling his tongue faster and aggressively. It felt so fucking good. Damn him and his talented tongue!

I bit my lip from moaning again. I need to remind myself that we were in a crowded place that all eyes were on us. Giving them a public show is not an idea I wanted to do.

When Edward was done torturing my body he turned his back on me and downed his first shot. The patrons cheered him with all the enthusiasm they could get. Edward was so eager to do his next shot that he didn't even use the lime in my hand as he put salt on me again. This time it was on my thigh.

And the crowd well they motherfucking yelled and hollered.

TOW

"Fuck! Right there, right there. Harder."

I yelled as he thrusts frantically in and out of me. I dug my nails onto his back and shoulders, clutching onto something- anything- as he continues to fuck me against the wall and into oblivion.

"That's it, love. Fuck! You feel so good." He grunted on my neck and began thrusting deeper than I could ever imagine.

I moaned loudly at the sensation. He feels so fucking good I could feel my orgasm coming at a very high speed. But I wanted it to last long, I've waited long enough for this and I want to savor every minute.

"You like that huh!" He panted as he thrusts. "Fuck Bella! You're so tight so warm."

Edward suddenly grabbed my neck to pull my mouth to his. The second our lips met, I felt electricity shoot through my whole body fueling the lust I am currently in. He felt it too because now he was kissing me with force as if he was going to devour me. He sucked my tongue and lips so hard it might bruise. But I didn't care because I fucking loved it.

Seconds later, he pulled away from our kiss and rested his forehead against mine. I could feel he's about to cum, Edward's movement became faster and faster. I couldn't hold my orgasm anymore so I did a little trick that would make him go wild. I squeezed his cock with my pussy from within.

He suddenly snapped his eyes to mine, "Fuck!" Edward gasped in pleasurable pain as I felt his cock twitch spilling all his seed in me. With that I screamed out and could feel myself tighten around him and rode out my orgasm.

Praise the lord for Body Shots!

TOW

"That was nice." I tell him as I put my shirt and shorts back on.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Nice? I fucked you hard enough I think nice is not the right word to use. More like mind blowing or out of this world." He said cockily putting his belt back on.

I giggled walking towards him. "You are such a cocky bastard you know that?"

Edward openly held his arms to me engulfing me in a hug. I rested my head to his chest loving the feeling of it. This is where I belong. In the arms of the person I love.

"I know that's why you love me." He says kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away from the hug to ask him a question that I'd been dying to know. "Did you planned the body shots?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"As a matter of fact I did." Edward smiled slyly. "I told Emmett I'd owe him if he would agree. At first he didn't want to saying you'll kick his ass but I had my ways."

"That is not cool, Edward! What if Rose chose some pervert to do the shots on me?" I smacked his chest annoyed, he chuckled lightly.

Wrapping his arms around me again he says, "That would never happen I planned it all. Besides I'm the only one allowed to do that. I'd kill any fucker who'll consider doing that to you." He says sincerely looking at me with those piercing green hypnotic eyes of his.

"Good to know." I mumbled softly.

Edward grabbed my face into his big hands and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's go home, love."

**AN: Here's Chapter 1! What do you guys think? Is Bella cheating on Edward or is Edward cheating on Bella? Who is the other woman? Updates to be posted every friday.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it. **

**~Wendell Berry**

Life doesn't really go the way you expected it. Their are going to be times where it will give you everything you want in a silver platter and their are times that it will just give you a good kick on the shin to put you down a notch more.

Sadly I got the latter.

Before I got here in New York I was already put through hell back in Forks, Washington. That's why I had to leave in the first place. Charlie, my dad insisted that I move. Of course at first I didn't want to since we don't really have enough money for me to leave and have a new life elsewhere but he said he'll take care of it.

The next day he mortgaged his house and gave me an ample amount of money so I can start over. We fought over it for a week; I didn't want him to do that since we both know that his paycheck as the Chief of Police in our Podunk town wasn't really helpful. Charlie's health was deteriorating every year and that's enough of a reason for me to stubbornly refuse his money but as stubborn as I am his twice of it, leaving me no choice.

So here I am now in New York living in a one-bedroom apartment in a shitty neighborhood in Brooklyn. The money Charlie gave me wasn't enough to rent an apartment in a safer neighborhood and since I have no choice I did what I had to do.

Thankfully I met Rosalie Hale she's the blonde goddess who lives just above me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw her. I mean she literally looks like a goddess slash victoria's secret model with her blonde silky hair and curves that are to die for. I was baffled when I found out she lives in the same shitty apartment that I live in. With the way she looks she's supposed to be living in Waldorf Astoria or some shit in Manhattan but Rose told me she's just the same as me, _struggling_. Her parents were divorced and none of them wanted to take her in so she decided for herself. She moved here in New York at the tender young age of seventeen working as a waitress in bars that would hire her. She would beg for the owners to let her sleep at the bar since she has no place to stay. Luckily because of her charm they'd let her. Then eventually she saved enough money to rent the apartment above me.

Rosalie asked what my story is so I told her bits of it. I told her my father wanted me to live a new life away from all the drama in my hometown causing him to mortgage his own house for me. She asked what drama? It was then that I found out she was a nosy bitch but with good intents. At first I was hesitant, I still am, but still I told her about a fight between my dad and mom. That was all I said I didn't want to get into details it just breaks my heart. Thankfully she understood.

I was setting up the table when Edward came waltzing in clad only with boxers. My attention was suddenly on his or more specifically his body. All thoughts that I have been thinking were suddenly out the window. His toned abs got me mesmerized; it was silently begging me to touch it.

God how did I get so lucky with this man? He's the only right thing in my fucked up life.

"Hmm.. Smells good in here. What's for breakfast?" He asks walking towards me giving me a peck on the lips before sitting down.

"Pancakes and Bacon." I smiled at him handing him a plate of pancakes.

"Is today your day off?" I asked him. Edward has been away since Thursday for some conference meeting and I'm too eager to have him all to myself again.

The past couple of months his always been called into a business trip and I'm being antsy about it. Mainly because I was scheduled to get back to forks on Thanksgiving since Charlie insisted it. And that's two weeks away. With him always flying out we hardly see each other.

He looked at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry love, I've got to go to work today. We still need to reconvene and work some papers out." He says.

"It's ok. There's always next time." I smiled at him kissing him lightly on the lips. "By the way where did you say the meeting was held again?" I asked taking a bite of my pancake.

Edward let out a deep breath before answering me. "It was in Chicago." He says almost sounding like a question.

"Oh okay, maybe sometime you could take me there." Edward stopped eating and looked at me like I have two heads. "I mean you always get called to Chicago it would be nice to check it out myself too. You're really fond of it." I reasoned to him.

"Bella, you know work is work. I can't just do that I have to clear it with my boss and you know how James is. He is a bastard who controls everything. He might not trust me with you coming along." He says irritated.

"He doesn't even know me. If you want I can just pay for my own you don't need to put me in your company expense. I just want to spend time with you. We haven't really spent time together for long." I huffed at him.

I know I was being clingy but to hell with that! If the love of your life spends so much time away and it only leaves you a few hours a week that you could see each other you'll do everything you can think off just to spend time with him no matter what the cost is.

Edward took my hand to his and kissed my knuckles. "I love you." He says with those sparkling green eyes that make me instantly melt. "It's just really hard to bring you with me. I'll be cramped out in meetings all day. Please don't be mad. I promise to make it up to you, love. If we go on a trip I want it to be at my expense not yours. You deserve better, ok?" I nodded at him.

Edward took my face into his and kissed me with passion. His tongue pressed against my soft, warm lips, begging for entrance. I let him in and our tongues began to move in sync with each other. Seconds later Edward pulled away breaking our kiss.

"I have to go. I'll be swinging by my apartment to get work clothes. I'll see you later at the bar." He gave one last peck on the lips then he was gone.

Suddenly I felt my life was incomplete again. Shaking the unwanted feeling off I did my daily routine. I took a bath, cleaned out the kitchen, did my laundry and sorted out the bills. I wasn't due for my shift in the bar till four pm so I made sure everything was clean in my little apartment.

A knock on my door made me stand up from wiping the floor. Sometime last night between the heavy make-out session Edward and I had we might have spilled a bottle of cheap wine. But I knew better. For all I know he did it on purpose because he hates the taste of it.

"Ugh! What took you so long?" Rose asks as she barges in my apartment plopping down my couch.

I closed the door. "I was busy, sorry. What do you want anyway?" I asked returning my place on the floor.

Rose looked around my tiny apartment first before answering me. "Where's your boy toy? And I need you to swing by the bar early. Emmett says it's going to be packed this lunch hour. A group of businessmen rented it out."

I don't know why Rosalie loathes Edward but it has been going on since I met him. I tried asking her why but she wouldn't answer me with a straight answer, always with sarcasm only.

"First of, _Edward_ is not my boy toy he's my boyfriend just like Emmett is yours. So please stop bitching about it, it's irritating really." I scowled at her. "And Second, what the fuck? You can't just call me in like that. Emmett already put me overtime last night with his body shots shenanigans."

"Oh please B! You enjoyed every bit of it. If you hadn't yelled last night I would have picked a pruning old man to lick you off. And that would really sour your day." She smirked at me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed at her.

She gave me a bitch brow. "Try me, bitch!"

With that I threw the smelly cloth in her face making her scream in disgust. I laughed at her as she takes it off her face.

"You fucking bitch!" Rose screeched standing up. "I was just trying to help! For all I know you'd be crying to me begging me to rewind last night and choose some old man other than _Eddie_!"

"Ugh! Enough with the _Eddie_! Ok fine I'll be there could you just give me an hour please." I caved in. Rose wouldn't be her if she weren't persistent.

"Good." Rose says as she marched towards my door. Turning back she looked at me square in the eye. "If I were you I would drop him."

And with that the bitch was gone.

When I got to the bar the businessmen that Rose mentioned were already seated in a booth. Lauren was already their flaunting her goods, which consist of her Botox faced, faked double d tits and her unrealistic pouty injected lip.

"Thank god, you're here! Lauren is screwing real badly and as much I want to fire her right now but I can't. So I need you to make a Crown Manhattan drink fast." Emmett breathed a sigh of relief from across the bar.

"And what if I don't want to?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

As much as I enjoyed his and Edward's hoax body shots I was still pissed as hell that he did agreed to it. Emmett has always been a prankster but not once did he make me the target before because he knows I don't take those things lightly.

"Come on, Bells! It was all Edward and it's all for fun."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Well, it's not fun for me!"

"Pssh! Not fun." He smirked. I glared at him; his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "Fine. I'm really sorry Bells, I promise never to do it again." He pouted at me and gave me his most dazzling dimpled smile that I can't resist just like Edward's crooked grin.

"Fine! But you owe me."

"Deal! Thanks Bells, you are the best. When your finished just beckon Lauren and she'll served it right away." He hugged me then left for his office.

Thirty minutes later Lauren was already serving the drinks I made. It seems like the Men in Black were happy with it because they were sipping the drink like it's the last thing they'll ever drink. So I made another round for them just incase they wanted more.

Drunk customers are Happy customers. And Happy Customers gives huge tip.

I was doing an inventory on the alcohols when Emmett came out of his office.

"Jeez! They're still not finished?" He says sitting at the bar.

I looked up from what I'm doing and noticed that the Men in Black are still seated. "I guess so, how long did they rent the bar again?"

"Three hours I guess? But I thought they'd be done by now. It's been over three hours." He checks his watch.

"At least we have customers. " I shrugged at him, going back to what I was doing.

Emmett and I continued to talk about anything while I'm finishing my inventory. The whole time we talked I can't help but laugh at him. He is such a big goofball, one look at Emmett you thought you already have him peg because of his huge frame and bulging biceps but there is more beyond the looks. The truth is he is one of the nicest people I have known. When he took me in as a bartender because I can do it, not that Rose pushed him to, I was thankful it was what I needed to turn my life around. I will be forever grateful because of him I can pay rent, buy food and clothing and pay Charlie's medical bills.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pay for our lunch." A familiar sexy husky voice says.

Emmett and I snapped our head towards the voice. He stood up and smiled at the person in front of us while I stood there in shock at the person standing in front of me.

"I'm Emmett McCarty the owner." He introduced himself shaking hands with him.

"Riley, Riley Biers. You have a great establishment here." Riley says his eyes gazing at me. I let my hair fall down a little to cover my blush.

"Thanks man. We really work hard here." Emmett beamed with pride. "So about that bill. Cash or Card?" He asks.

"Card." Riley replied taking out his credit card and handed it to Emmett. "Here you go."

"I'll be right back." Emmett flashed him a smile and went to the register on the other side of the bar.

"Wow Bella, you look good. How are you? You work here?" Riley bombarded me with questions as soon as Emmett left.

"I'm fine." I look nervously at him biting my lip. " And yeah I do as a bartender. I see you are one the Men in Black." I nodded my chin at his colleagues who are silently dispersing.

Riley looked back at his shoulder. "Oh that, well that's what you get when you work for people with stick up their Asses. Gotta look good." He chuckled looking back at me.

God how I missed his laugh, I remember whenever he laughs when we were together I get this fluttery feeling in my gut and boy was it the best feeling ever. I can still feel it now but it's wrong so wrong.

"Right of course." I smiled averting my gaze from him.

Riley looked towards Emmett way and when he saw that he was still busy with the cash register he walked up near me trapping me in a heated gaze.

"You look really beautiful Bella. I've missed you." He says longingly with those sparkling blue eyes.

In times like this I would have jumped his bones and kissed him but we were no longer together. Hell! We weren't really together.

It was just sex between the two of us. We would sneak around and fuck like jackrabbits. Especially when his long time girlfriend broke up with him. Riley was so damn heartbroken I couldn't help it but to make him feel better. Our relationship grew from friends with benefits to lovers then to nothing when he lied to me.

He supposedly had gotten back with his girlfriend halfway of our relationship. I was saddened when I found out about it through our mutual friend and to top that off the only person who knew that we were together was said mutual friend. Meaning I was deluding myself of having a real relationship with him. Five months I was his hypothetical girlfriend how pathetic of me. My life revolved around him during that time. Riley was really sweet and attentive and treated me as a princess. I should have known better than to trust him. It was very clear that I was just a rebound.

It's been two years since then but I don't hold a grudge anymore. From what I heard he got married to the bitch and their life is hell now. And I got to see what life has to offer and I am damn happy for sure that we broke up because of it I met the love of my life, _Edward_.

"Yeah you too. I've got work to do so…" I gestured my hand to the boxes of alcohols piled up on the bar.

Riley nodded. "Ok. I'll let you get back to it." He took something out from his pocket and handed it to me. "My business card. Incase you wanted to hang or _something._" Hinting out the word.

I rolled my eyes at him. I won't ever do _something_ with him now that I have Edward. Plus the dude is married.

Even though his blue eyes still makes me crumble a little. Even though when he laughs it makes me feel a weird fluttery feeling. And even though his smile makes me weak in the knees. I really wouldn't do it.

Would I?

**AN: Hey guys, I'm real sorry for the delay of uploading the Chapters been busy with work and family commitments. Thanks again to all who favorited, reviewed and followed my lil story.**

**Have a badass day!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Everyone Has A Secret They Haven't Shared. **_  
_**Everyone Has A Past No One's Heard About. **_  
_**Everyone Has Talents That People Don't Notice. **_  
_**Everyone Has Weaknesses Hidden Inside. **_  
_**Everyone Has A Story Left Untold, **_  
_**So Never Start Judging Someone Thinking You Know Them Back To Front. **_  
_**Because The Truth Is, You Probably Don't.**_

_**-Unknown**_

It's been two days since Riley handed me his business card and a part of me wants to call him and catch up. But my mind was reeling different kinds of thoughts. For one, Edward wouldn't want that. He might not know that Riley and I had a past but Edward is the jealous type if he knew he might go caveman or something. He even got jealous of Emmett, who was just my friend, it took me a good two weeks to let him understand that Emmett and I were just friends because he was with Rosalie. Happy to say that when he realized that. He and Emmett became good friends.

Second, I didn't want Edward to know the gory details about my past relationship with Riley. How I was a rebound and that he cheated on me with his girlfriend. How pathetic is that, right? I didn't want to be the poor little girl anymore. The one who gets picked on because of the fault that my loved ones made. I am so much more now.

And lastly, I knew contacting him will lead me to make the most stupid mistake of my life. I will not contact Riley. I will not.

TOW

As I walk in John's coffee shop here in Queens I spotted Edward immediately seated in one of the back booths reading a newspaper. I took my time admiring him from afar. He looks so handsome wearing a navy blue suit. If you look around the coffee shop majority of the patrons here are just dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt making him look so out of place with the way his dressed.

As if sensing I was there Edward looked up from his newspaper making eye contact with me. I bit my lip automatically as he stares at me with those beautiful green eyes. Breaking eye contact with him I walked towards the booth he is seated.

Edward stood up as I came near hear and greeted me with a kiss on in the lips. "Hey love, I missed you." He smiled at me.

"I missed you too." Giving him another kiss.

I looked at the table in our booth. It was already full with food; two mocha lattes, chicken empanadas and some of my favorite dish. Edward never wastes time and it's really sweet of him to remember all my favorite foods.

"Get in." Edward cocked his head to the booth.

I slid in then he followed. Edward and I ate in comfortable silence.

"How was your drive?" I asked him taking a sip of my latte.

For some reason Edward wants to meet up with me in obscure places like in a coffee shop in Queens. When we can just meet up at a Starbucks near his work place in Manhattan. I asked him once why he does that, like the one time we went on a date, we drove all the way to Staten Island to have dinner at an Italian restaurant. Not that it was horrible or anything the restaurant was pretty classy but still I expected him to take me somewhere in Manhattan. I've been living here for four years but I haven't really toured New York because of the lack of money. The answer he gave me was, he is trying to be familiar with all the places.

I looked at him cryptically at first. Sometimes I feel like his ashamed of me. I've never met any of his friends or colleagues. Edward is a lawyer in Denali firm. I don't really know anything about lawyers and firms but it sounds pretty nifty. But dude has a point so I just nodded at him. We have already become familiar with the best places to eat that no other New Yorkers really know about.

"Traffic wasn't that heavy." He shrugged putting his arms around me as he twirls my hair in his fingers.

"You know I could have just commuted, right?" I melted into his arms loving his warmth.

"I know but I've got free time. I'm not needed in the office till one-thirty."

I perked up when he said. It means more time with him since it's only twelve-thirty.

"So we have time?" I grinned at him biting my lip.

He looked at me with amused face. "Oh yeah we have time."

"What are we waiting for? Give me your keys."

TOW

"What the fuck?" Edward exclaimed from the passenger seat.

I giggled at him as I put the car in park. "What?"

"A movie theater, Bella? Really? I was expecting something more." He says with disappointment in his voice as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Dude, what did you expect?" I asked innocently.

"I expected you, me and my cock." He gestures to his dick.

I smacked him in the chest and laughed. "Pervert! Come on they are showing some really good ole movies."

"Ok fine, lets go watch a god damn old movie."

TOW

The only available movie to watch is Bride of Frankenstein. And to be honest it's a pretty decent horror film but for some reason Edward doesn't want to watch anymore. I don't know if it's because of the movie or because of the continuous ministrations I was doing; my hand was being a wanderer the entire half of the movie, if it wasn't trailing along his suited arms, it was pinching his thighs that I know drives him crazy. Knowing it was bothering him I made no attempt to stop doing my ministrations.

"I can't take this anymore!" Edward yelled standing up from his seat.

Few of the people who were watching the movie hissed at us and gave us menacing glares. The theater was dark but I could still see the heated gaze from the crowd's eyes.

"Sit down! Don't make a scene, Edward." I glared at him pulling him down to his seat. But since his twice my size it didn't do anything.

"No!" He yelled again. "Get up! We are leaving. You've tortured me enough, love." He growled into my ear. A cold shiver slid up my spine, raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

One of his hands reached down and gripped my elbow, tugging me off my seat. With my mouth agape I shakily stood up and followed him. We struggled our way to the throng of seats. When we got out of the theater Edward walked towards the restroom.

Confused. I stopped following him but when he noticed I wasn't behind him anymore he stopped his pace and went to grab me yet again on the elbow and escorted me inside the restroom.

He stopped without warning just as we got in the restroom and yanked my arm again, causing me to yelp. I realized I couldn't stop and was going to slam against the wall face first as much as I love his domineering side I know it's going to sting as hell when I let him crash my face to the wall. So I spun quickly just in time for my back to contact sharply with the stone wall as he followed through and pushed me up against it, his body pinning me the wall.

I inhaled sharply as his lips slid almost nonexistent over my right cheek, tickling the sensitive skin there. He dropped his head and kissed my shoulder lightly.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Bella. What you did in there was very bad. I think you were trying you to get a _rise_ out of me. Where you?" Edward growled seductively at me.

My heartbeat started to beat fast, the noise of it was thundering in my ears.

"No." I lied breathing heavily. Edward could see that I was lying because I for one couldn't lie to save my life but come on this would give us a little more thrill.

He smirked at me. "Are you sure, love? Because I know for one you were." He then bit my earlobe making me moan from the pleasure.

Without waiting for my response Edward then raised my arms above me, he pressed his hips against mine and I could feel the growing bulge at the front of his pants.

One of his hands dropped from my wrists and disappeared under the hem of my denim skirt, his fingers grazing lightly over the skin on my upper thigh. I struggled to catch my breath.

"You feel that, love? That is what you made me feel inside of the fucking theater." His chest rumbled with a smooth chuckle.

I knew what I did to him because now I was feeling it too. . His touch was making me feel on fire I was so hot for him now that I would gladly beg for my release.

"Please." I gasped with a strangle breath. My pussy was drenched already and all he did was tease me.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Bella I want to hear it." Edward moaned into my ear as his fingers grazed my wet lace covered pussy. "Fuck! You're so wet. Say it!"

"Ugh! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me please." I begged desperately my body trembling from need.

"As you wish." His teeth scraped along the skin on my neck making my legs turn jelly the instant his teeth sunk into my flesh. His finger withdrew from underneath my skirt but not before he tore my panties making me yelp.

I looked at Edward and all I can see was pure lust and need. And fuck it! I love it. He quickly fumbled to zip his pants down till it was pooling down his ankles. His cock sprang free, pointing hard and tall towards me. What the fuck! Edward had gone commando, so fucking sexy. I might have whimpered at the thought of it and all he did was chuckle.

His mouth crashed down on mine making my senses explode into a million different directions at once. Our lips were in sync, his tongue peering in and out of my mouth as I pulled him tight against me. I could feel the hardness of his cock on my belly. A small grunt of surprise rumbled from his throat then all of a sudden his hands slid around to cup my ass. Without realizing it, my legs rose and wrapped around his waist.

"Hold on, love." He panted into my mouth. I nodded. Clutching his shoulders tightly.

My arousal was high the wetness pooling into my pussy was enough of lubrication as Edward thrusts inside of me with little resistance. His hands went around to the backs of my upper thighs and shifted them slightly higher before burying himself inside of me completely.

"Fuck!" He groans pushing me harder into the wall as he frantically thrusts in and out of me.

I moaned loudly from the intense feeling as he filled me with his thick cock, making me think I would surely burst.

"Harder." I whispered. He feels so good but I needed more. "Please." I buried my face in his neck and bit down softly on it, making him growl.

He pumped harder, grunting into my ear, panting hard, pulling me closer to him, his other hand went on my butt, bringing me down on him as he pumped into my pussy faster.

"Fuck, Bella! Squeeze my cock, love. That's it!" Edward says making a guttural moan that sent shiver to my pussy.

"Yes love. Please." I panted, my head falling back against the wall. "Just like that. Oh...God love..." I whimpered, I was close, so fucking close.

"Come on love." He whispered. "Cum for me. Cum on my cock. I'm going to cum." He groaned and began to pump harder and thrusted me against the wall.

"Ooohh yesssssss..." I wrapped myself tighter around him and pumped my hips against his. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes..." I chanted over and over as my eyes closed.

Edward roars thrusting hard and lost himself as he pumped into me and cum calling my name.

He slowed his thrusts and let me relax against him, holding me against the wall. He smoothed my hair away from her face and kissed my cheek. I smiled; opening my eyes I was greeted with his crooked grin.

"Wow!" I breathed out still high on the pleasure he gave me. "Best sex ever." I licked my lips.

"Best sex indeed." He laughed swatting my bum. "You should be a bad girl more often."

"I think I can do that."

Edwards's eyes perked up. "Really?"

"Really!" I grinned at him. "In fact I'm ready for round two. Are you?" I taunted him clutching his face towards me and licked his bottom lip.

I knew he had to go back to the office but I was trying my luck if he'd ditch it to be with me. If he did then were going to have a lot of fun.

Edward had his brows furrowed for a minute before answering me with a smirk.

"Fuck the office!"

Fuck the office, indeed.

**AN: Oooh! Lemons. Please tell me what I wrote is okay? Lol I'm not really good at writing smut and let me tell you guys it's making me exhausted trying to write one but I need to. So please review away.**

**This is somewhat a filler. We are about to get to the good stuff so hold on tight.**

**Thank you to all you wonderful readers. Especially to the ones who reviewed. To Ana Rod, madkins, megmarie1121 and Angelik Angel. Your reviews makes my heart skip a beat everytime I read them. I never imagined someone would actually like reading my fanfic. So thank you! **

**Have a badass day!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I tried so hard. **_  
_**I tried my best.**_  
_**I gave you my all, **_  
_**and now there's nothing left.**_  
_**You stole my heart,**_  
_**then tore it in two.**_  
_**Now I'm falling apart,**_  
_**and don't know what to do.**_  
_**- Whitney Barton**_

The next morning I woke up to Edward's graceful writing on a paper. When I turned to look at the clock it was already eleven in the morning, meaning he had already gone to work.

Sitting up with the paper in my hand I slowly opened it and read his writing.

_Love,_

_Happy Anniversary! Be at the River Café in Manhattan at 7 pm. A car will pick you up._

_I'll see you there_

_I love you._

_Edward_

I squealed after reading it. Edward and I are going on a date! Not that we haven't gone to one but the fact that he remembered that today was our one year anniversary made me the most happiest woman alive.

I rushed out of my apartment and went up to Rosalie and Emmett's place. Barely controlling my excitement I pound at their door relentlessly until Emmett opened the door.

"Woah! B, chill down." He laughed when he saw I was literally bouncing on my feet.

I laughed back at him. "I can't! I am just so fucking excited. Is Rose awake? I need her."

Emmett nodded a yes then let me come in the apartment. Rose was seated on the couch flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Guess what!" I shouted making Rose look up from the magazine and Emmett laughed harder.

Rose rolled her eyes at my enthusiasm. "You know I'm not good at this things."

"Ugh! Ok fine. I'll just tell you. Edward is taking me out on a date!" I blurted out.

Rose looked at me apprehensively but then smiled genuinely. "Wow! I'm so happy for you sweety, guess he remembered huh."

"He did. I can't wait for tonight."

"Where is he taking you?" She asks gesturing for me to sit beside her.

"River Café." I answered smiling.

"Wow! That place is amazing. I've never been there but I heard it's really classy."

"I know that's why I'm here I need your help, Rose."

"Of course! You don't even need to ask."

The time passed by fast and before I know it the car Edward said that would pick me up was already outside of my apartment building. Thank god for Rose. She helped me find a dress for tonight and even did my hair and make-up. I thanked her for all the help before climbing in the car.

Minutes later I arrived at the River Café. A hostess escorted me to the table that Edward has reserved for the evening. The hostess informed me that Mr. Cullen isn't here yet but once he is she will escort him here.

TOW

I glanced at my wristwatch checking it for the umpteenth time. It says eight-thirty. I have been waiting here for an hour and a half. God dammit! Where is he? Craning my neck to the side I try to look for his unruly bronze hair but nothing.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we are going to ask you to give up the table." The waitress says out of nowhere.

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can I just wait for another minute? Please."

_I am so fucking pathetic! _I thought to myself. But I needed to stay for a couple more minutes. He might suddenly show up.

The waitress looked at me for a second before she nodded. "Okay. But just for five minutes!" She says and scurried off.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. That is so embarrassing! I never want to feel that way again. Taking out my phone from my purse I searched for his number. As I dialed call it automatically goes to voicemail.

What the fuck?

I cannot believe that he stood me up. This dinner thing was his idea. Him not showing up is just plain ridiculous. And to think it was our anniversary today, Ugh! Gathering my purse up I took a twenty-dollar bill out and placed it on the table.

TOW

The next day I still haven't heard anything from Edward. I was planning to go to his office in Manhattan today to see if he's there and possibly confront him. I really didn't want to do it because making a scene in his office is not such a good idea but I didn't have a choice it was either Rose or I who will do it.

Last night when I came back heart broken and in the verge of tears, Rosalie interrogated me. She asked me what happened and in my heartbroken state I poured my heart out to her on how Edward didn't show up. Not even a call to tell me why.

At first I was terribly pissed, I mean who wouldn't? He fucking stood me up. But as the night went on with more cursing and crying I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. What if he was in trouble? Or something bad must have happened to him that's why he didn't show up? And here I am being a bitch by cursing him.

Oh no! Edward had to be all right! He has to be.

TOW

So here I am now in front of his office building trying to conjure up the courage to go inside and look for him.

The woman on the front desk was nice enough to help me locate what floor Edward was in so when I was all set she told me where to go.

The elevator dinged stating that I was already on Edward's floor. A beautiful brunette sitting behind a wooden mahogany desk greeted me.

"Hi! Welcome to Volturi-Denali. How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted me with a smile but failed to hide the way she was eyeing up my clothes.

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen. Is he here?" I asked straightening my skirt nervously.

Since I walked in this building all I saw where beautiful people dressed in rather an impeccable taste of designer clothes. I could feel that my Wal-Mart skirt and top wasn't welcomed here with all the stares I have been getting.

The receptionist whose name is Angela started typing in her computer. "Do you have an appointment, Ma'am?"

"Uh no. But I was hoping I could talk to him even just for a few seconds. Please."

She looked back at me with a small smile. "It's not protocol but okay. I'll let you wait for him in his office for a couple of minutes. Mr. Cullen isn't in yet but he might be here soon."

"Thank you!"

Angela escorted me inside Edward's office telling me to sit on the chair in front of his desk and instructed to sit still. I nodded at her then she went outside.

Moments later a young blonde haired woman entered the room. She gasps when she saw me clearly startled that someone is in here.

"Oh! I didn't know someone was in here." Blondie says. I gave her a reluctant smile. Who the hell is she busting in here like she owns the place. "Excuse me. Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm here to see Edward Cullen." I replied raising an eyebrow at her.

She gave me a confused look before stepping out the room and calling Angela the receptionist. When Angela came close to her Ms. Blondie was scowling at her whispering something then she went on her way.

"Ms. Swan I'm sorry to say but Mr. Cullen won't be in today. He has gone home yesterday, something about an emergency with his wife." She acknowledges me as soon as Angela was out of sight.

What Blondie said caught me off guard and I stopped breathing for a second. Suddenly I was standing leaning towards the table for support. I could feel the color from my face drain. This can't be real. Trying to fix my composure I looked at her.

"Wi..Wife?" I asked dumbly my hands fisting the wooden table too tight I might leave a dent on it. I

Please. Oh dear god please let her be wrong. Please say she's just messing with me, right? It isn't true. I prayed internally closing my eyes trying to stop myself from shedding a tear.

My whole body was already shaking from anticipation. Deep in my mind I knew the answer to my question but I just had to hear it coming from someone who clearly knows Edward more than I do.

"Yes." She answered with sympathy in her voice.

I could only nod at her when she answered me. Slowly I walked pass her and headed towards the elevator. I didn't even bother looking up when someone asked if I was okay. Due to the overwhelming pain I was feeling my tears had already started running down my cheeks.

I have to get out of here.

My feet have its mind of its own. In no time I found myself in an abandoned alley where I sobbed hard not caring if anyone would here me.

The motherfucker was _married_. How could I not see it? Now that I think of it all the telltales were there and I was just so fucking stupid to not see it because I was blinded by love.

_Edward hasn't introduced me to his friends and family._

_Edward always avoids crowded places when with me._

_Edward always takes a trip to Chicago._

_Chicago._

_The place where his wife is probably at. _

_The place where he is probably at right now._

Unbearable things crept into my mind.

_Edward hugging her. _

_Edward kissing her._

_Edward saying I love you to her._

_Edward making love to her._

It's too much! I feel so broken. I feel cheated on. I feel used. When all I ever wanted was to be loved.

"Arghhhhh!" I screamed leaning against the wall, I let my head fall backward the wall as I slide down crying my eyes out. I couldn't breath right. I feel like I was being stabbed repeatedly, my heart being ripped out slowly and painfully.

_Edward lied to me._

_He was married._

_But he told me he loves me. It's a lie._

_He said he wanted to build a life with me. A family. A house with a white picket fence. Two kids running around a backyard. All that cliché things. _

_He said he wanted it with me._

I believed him because I love him. As the truth dawns on me I could no longer hide the fact that the things we have shared were all just a ploy for his own happiness not mine.

Suddenly I was the pathetic little girl again, the girl who believed in fairy tales. The girl who hanged on every words he said because it was beautiful to hear and to good to be true. And I was lucky enough to have it.

But all the things he said were lies. All fucking lies. Because the truth is he has a wife.

While I'm just his fucking lie.

**AN: Sorry for the super late post. Been really busy planning an international trip to Australia for next year. Plus all the work I have is catching up on me. But I will try to post Chapter 5 on Wednesday.**

**I got my first criticism post and I will be honest. It sting like fucking hell. But I appreciate the concern. Yes, I do believe I need a beta but I would not entertain that thought for now with all the crazy things happening right now, maybe in the future.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. And to Ana Rod for the amazing banner and for putting my fic on your blog. Thank you!**

**Have a badass day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**_"I have not broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine."_**

**_―Emily Bronte_**

In my hands I hold a piece of picture that was once I consider my everything, still is. The way Edward smiled at this photo was breathtaking. It felt like every emotion he has in here were true. His smoldering eyes were fixated to mine, looking at my boring brown eyes longingly. The way he held my face close to his. It was as if I was his everything, too.

I remember the first day we met. It was a rainy day in Brooklyn. I was walking aimlessly onto the street of Williamsburg trying to figure out how to tell my father I won't be sending him money to cover his medical bills for the month because I was barely getting by here.

When suddenly I collided into a wall, or so I thought, but then the wall talked it had a very smooth velvety voice.

_"Sorry, Miss." He says holding me upright that kept me from falling down face plant. "Your wet." He concluded._

_My face blushed seven shades of red from his remark. I smiled shyly looking away from his beautiful face. _

_"Oh shit! That's not what I meant. I mean you're.." He says gesturing to my wet clothes because of the rain._

_"Yeah." I answered dumbly. "I mean I didn't use an umbrella, so." I bit my lip to stop myself from the word vomit about to happen. He looked at me with an expression like "duh"._

_"Where are you headed anyway? I can give you a ride or something the rain is getting heavy by the minute." I looked at him with disbelief. A gorgeous man like him is making a move on plain old me, I think. He must have seen the hesitation in me and decided to introduce himself. "I'm Edward by the way." He offered his hand to shake. I hesitantly took it my hands were all clammy from the rain._

_A surge of electricity ran through my body as I shook his hands. My eyes snapped at him and I was shock to see he was too. Edward has amused face making me think that he felt it too. Whatever that electricity shit was._

_"I'm Isabella but my friends call me Bella." _

_"Bella." He says giving me a warm smile. The way he said my name made me weak in the knees. "Were are you headed? My car is just parked around the alley."_

_"Oh you don't have to. I can just wait for a bus. Don't trouble yourself." I reasoned to him. But what I really want is to spend a little more time with him._

_"It's fine. You're no trouble. It's actually an honor to accompany a beautiful woman like you." He flashed me crooked smile that sent tingles down my spine with that I was a goner._

_Now when a gorgeous man with the most hypnotizing smile offered you something. You don't resist, like ever._

_Edward was a smooth motherfucker. _

A knock on the door made me stop sobbing. It must be Rose; I can't let her see me like this. Wiping the tears away from my cheeks I slowly made my way to answer the door.

But it wasn't Rose. It was Edward.

Anger filled my body as I see Edward standing in front of my door. The tears that threatened to escape dried up immediately. I want to scream at him and punch him in the face to let him feel the pain that I'm feeling but he looks so tired, his hair was messy his suit was crinkled.

"Bella." He says relief wash through his him grabbing my face into his big hands. I tried to pull back but he held me tight. "You've been crying. I'm sorry, love. I'm really sorry about last night."

I look in his eyes instead of seeing lies all I could see is sincerity. How could this man in front of me deceive me? This isn't the man that the blonde girl told me was married. This is my _Edward_. The one I love, the one who loves me.

And just like that all the anger in me disappeared and was replaced by concern.

"It's okay. I..I just got worried. Where have you been?" I asked him clutching onto his waist.

Edward kissed my forehead slowly. "There was an emergency. I've been swamped with work last night." He lied easily.

I tried my best hiding my disgust on how he could easily lie to me. I removed my tight grip on him and turned my back heading to the couch, remembering what a liar he was.

"Oh? That must be one hell of an emergency."

Edward followed me and sat down beside me on the couch. "I..It is. I know your mad.."

"You think!" I snapped at him.

"Jesus! Bella! Could you please not do this now? I know your god dammed pissed at me. I'm pissed at me too but I can't just let it hanging. It was an emergency I was needed there."

"And you didn't think that I needed you here too!" I yelled at him. "That it was okay to left me hanging instead of _them_?" What I meant to say was _her _but I bit my tongue to stop myself.

Part of me wants to give him a chance to tell the truth. That there is a good reason behind all the mess we have created. But another part of me wants to yell in his face that I know what a fucking liar he is.

"I didn't mean to I swear. I was going to call you but when I got to the plane my phone battery died. Then when I landed in Chicago I was caught up immediately into the whirlwind of trouble. I would have called sooner but my hands were tied, love." He pleaded.

"Is that all you've got?" I spit out.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

I stood up from the couch my whole body shaking from anger. I have had enough. His lies were piling up, little by little and right now it is about the size as the Eiffel tower.

"Love, please I'm really fucking sorry. It was not my intention to leave you like that. I promise I'll make it up to you." Edward ran his hands to his hair making it messier. I raised an eyebrow at him. I wonder how can he make it up to me. "Thanksgiving." He says nonchalantly.

"What about thanksgiving?"

"We'll have Thanksgiving with your father in forks. I will come with you." He looked hopeful.

One thought came in to my mind when he said that. Desperate people call for desperate measures.

It was funny seeing him squirm. How could he think that him attending thanksgiving with my family would fix the problem? I couldn't let him mock Charlie and me like that.

I laughed out a hollow sound. "Really? You think that is going to fix these?"

Edward didn't answer. Instead he looked at his shoes like a kid being scolded by her parents.

Taking a deep breath I walked back to where he is seated. He looked so vulnerable, so hurt by my sudden change of attitude. But he shouldn't be surprised because he did this to me, to us.

I straddled his lap the look in his face changed from worry to relief. Taking his face into my hands, closing my eyes I kissed his left cheek relishing every second of it. I never thought that Edward and I would have our last kiss. Edward relaxed into my touch and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You see, _love. _That would be awesome but I don't think that my father would appreciate me bringing home a.._married man_." I whispered Edward stiffen beneath me.

I sneaked a look at him before I slowly got up from his lap and walked across the room away from him. Edward was pale as a ghost. He was breathing heavily almost shaking.

He looked at me crestfallen. "Married?" He laughed uneasily. "What are you talking about, love?" He said standing up walking towards me but I stepped back.

I cringed at his endearment no longer feeling loved. Is he serious, right now? I just fucking told him that I know he's married but he's playing dumb.

I bit my lip and crossed my arms across my chest. "Really? You think I'm that stupid? Clearly you don't know me that well, _Edward_." He was about to speak but I stopped him, raising my hand. "If I were you I would think before I speak."

When Edward looked at me, guilt was written all over his face. I tried to stop the tears that's about to fall from my eyes by wiping it with my sleeve.

"Bella.." He shook his head running his hands through his hair tightly. "I'm sorry..fuck. Let me explain." He made another move towards me I tried to step back again but I was already backed up the wall.

"Don't come near me you lying son of a bitch!" I hissed at him tears freely flowing down my cheeks.

Edward didn't listen he moved to touch my shoulders but I just couldn't handle him touching me after lying to my face again. He wanted me to look like I was some kind of stupid girl by denying that he didn't know anything. But I'm not up for that so I struggled from his grasp.

Everything happened so fast one second I was struggling from him and the next my fist made an audible crack when it made contact into his eye. Edward stumbled back landing on the floor with a thud.

I gasp from the pain and from the look on his eyes. Edward was holding his left side of his face the look in his face was pure horror, shock.

I punched him. The love of my life. Oh god.

I made a move towards him to comfort him but stopped. I shouldn't care that I hurt him. He deserved it. He lied to me. He used me. He hurt me. Instead I cradled my injured hand.

Edward unsteadily stood up. There was no hint of anger in him. He made another move towards me but I narrowed my eyes at him shaking my head vehemently.

"No! Get out." I croak, sobbing erratically. "I don't ever want to see your face again." _Lie._ "Get out of my apartment." _Lie._ "And get out of my life." _Lie._

So many emotions are taking over me. I fucking hate him for breaking my trust and my heart. For making me fall in love with him when he knows that that part of him was unavailable. I wish I had never met him. My life would be much easier than this. But a part of me is screaming that everything that I just said were lies. What I want him to do is to comfort me, tell me everything is going to be ok and that he loves me and not his wife.

"Bella." He calls me his face was soaking wet with tears. It was the first time I have ever seen him cry and I ache for him as I ache for mine. "God, love I didn't mean to do this to you. If you just would let me explain I fucking swear to god that I was going to tell you. I..I'm a coward for not telling you right away but please, please. I love you so much, Bella." He begs me; I can't. The pain I'm feeling is too much.

Hearing him saying he loves me just made me feel another jabbed of pain in my heart. I badly want to believe him but it's not enough. For a year he played me, used me as if I was his personal toy.

I can't take any of it anymore.

"Get the fuck out, Edward. Or else I'll call your _wife_."

AN: Happy Halloween you guys! Again thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Love yah!

Have a badass day!


	7. Chapter 6

_**It takes a strong person to say sorry, and an ever stronger person to forgive.**_

Three days.

That's how long I have been holed up in my tiny apartment. After Edward left when I threatened to call his wife-which of course isn't true since I don't have her number let alone know her name, it was all for show- he all but left without any second thought. The bastard look scared to death.

It made me more pissed at him. Edward was really scared and it made me think if he truly cared about me.

Thinking about it made me angrier than I already am. Putting my big girl panties on I walk towards my kitchen and started to take out the bacon from the refrigerator. As the smell of bacon hits the hot pan made my insides flutter with hunger. Woah! I haven't even realized how hungry I was.

A bottle of Jack, a twelve-pack beer and donuts was all I consumed the past three days. Drinking myself to oblivion was the only choice I had back then because my heart aches so much it actually broke into two. How did I even survive? Huh.

Making peanut butter with jelly was the next thing I'm about to do but something stopped me. And just like that I broke down crying again. I don't eat peanut butter because I am allergic to it. But it was my next instinct to do because Edward likes it with his bacon every time I make breakfast because he says it was the perfect 's the only reason I had this damn thing in my apartment.

I remember him saying.

_You're the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You're the star to my burst _

_You're the milk to my cookie _

_You're the frosting to my cake _

_You're the sugar to my spice _

_You're the smile to my face_

The tears stream down my face as I sob uncontrollably. The peanut butter jar slipped through my fingers and shattered into pieces on the floor. I cannot believe that just one simple gesture could trigger all the pain that I am feeling. When will it end?

All I want is to forget, to make the pain go away. I've felt too much pain from him and the others to last a lifetime. Isn't it enough?

TOW

After the breakdown earlier in the morning I decided to show up to work because my bills were piling up.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed when she sees. "You look like shit!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Gee. Thanks."

"Where have you been? I've been banging on your door for the last couple of days." I shrugged while tying my apron. "No. Don't shrug at me. And don't you dare say that you weren't home because bitch I asked your neighbor and he says you never left your apartment. So spill! Tell me what the fuck happened to you."

"What? Stop bugging Mr. Smith he's not my keeper." I glared at her. That's why Mr. Smith was all up on my business when I got out of my apartment. "And, Edward and I broke up." I added nonchalantly moving past her towards the waiting patrons.

Rose grabbed my arm and spun me to face her. She looks so mad her chest was heaving. The look on her face scared the shit out of me.

"Uh. Rose your hurting me." I cocked my head to her death grip on my arm but she didn't loosen her grip.

"Lauren! Take over the bar." She commanded at her. Lauren didn't protest like she usually does.

Maybe it was because of the death stare Rose was giving her. And we all know not to mess with the Queen bitch when she's mad.

Rosalie dragged me into Emmett's office then shut the door forcefully than it should have. The picture frames on the wall dangled a little.

"That fucking bastard!" Rose yelled to herself making me flinch. "I fucking knew it!"

I was about to sit down on the couch when her words registered in my brain making me stand up again.

"Knew what?" I carefully asked her. Rose looked at me with wide eyes. "Rosalie fucking Hale! Answer me!" I hissed at her.

It's obvious from her actions that Rose knew something that I don't and I don't like it.

"Bella, its not what you think. I know I should have told you what I thought but I wasn't sure and now.."

"What the hell!" I muttered in disbelief. "You knew." I pointed my finger at her. "You knew he was married but didn't tell me? How could you, Rose! I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am! I am your best friend but Bella I couldn't tell you that because you already hated me for hating him. What if I spewed those words at you not knowing that it really was true you would just hate me more." She says defensively.

Rose had a point. I knew that I would think she was just messing with me if she would have told me that. All the things that happened were none of her fault. It would be so unfair of me if I focused my anger on her. The last thing I needed was to lose another person whom I care about so much. But I still can't shake the feeling of being betrayed.

"I believe you." I mumbled trying not to cry.

Will these be my life? A life full of lies and betrayal. If it is God I hope you are listening, please help me get through.

She smiled at me. "Thank you. Trust me, Bells. I would never hurt you like that. I love you like a sister. Please know that."

"Thanks." Was all I said.

My world feels like it's getting smaller by the minute. I couldn't stay here any longer. I needed to go, clear my head.

"I need to go, Rose."

"You could stay with me. Emmett wouldn't mind. We could lounge on the couch watch some movies and eat Ben & Jerry's." She offered with hope in her eyes.

"I can't." I shook my head. "I need to leave."

"What? Bells, don't do this. I will help you." She says grabbing my hand.

"Please understand me. It hurts so badly, Rose. I just need time and space. I'll be back." I promised her tears falling down both from our cheeks.

"You better be back soon, Swan! Or else I will follow you and get your ass hauled back here in Brooklyn whether you like it or not!" She threatened while hugging.

TOW

"Jeez, kiddo! Could you leave the remote alone? You are murdering it." Charlie bellowed as he took a sit beside me grabbing the remote from my hands.

"What? I was just trying to find a decent channel. All you have here is sports. Is it even possible?" I sighed annoyingly.

"Uh yeah! I had my cable provider to put sports channel only since it's the _only _decent thing to watch. Plus it cuts the cost." He says sipping his beer.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to the store do you want anything?" I said standing up and grabbing my coat.

My father stood up and looked at me with a sad smile. The day I came here in Forks shocked him because I was five days early and simply because he knew something was up. But I didn't want to burden him with all drama happening in my life. Charlie had done too much for me.

"What I want is for you to talk to me, Bells."

"About what? Dad I told you nothing is going on. I'm fine."

"No you are not. Please talk to me. I feel like I've failed you as a father. Christ! I shipped my own daughter across country to be happy but I still failed. What kind of a father am I?" He muttered to himself.

The look in his face breaks my heart. I didn't want him to think it was his fault that I was the way I am now. Broken and shit. So I decided to tell him everything because as much as I want to keep everything a secret from him. Charlie was the only one who I know would understand me.

UNDERCONSTRUCTION

The next couple of days passed by in a blur and suddenly it was the morning of thanksgiving. Charlie decided to invite the Blacks. Billy and his son Jacob or Jake as Charlie calls him will be attending as well. He was also on vacation from his work Los Angeles.

I don't really remember Jacob from my childhood since he relocated with his mother to Los Angeles when we were eight. But dad tells me that Jacob and I used to make mud pies together when we were little. This will be first time that I will be seeing him again. My dad says it's a good thing to clear my mind of _him _and he is saying Jake can be a good distraction.

_"You are not going to play matchmaker." I warned him._

_He put his palms up in surrender. "Hey. I'm not doing anything. All I'm saying is you two should catch up. That's all." My dad told me but I don't believe him one bit. _

When our talk finished that day, livid was not the only feeling he felt. My father, Charlie the Saint, looked murderous at that moment. It took me a good hour to calm him down and tell him that I was okay even though I'm not. He was ready to hop on a plane to New York and give Edward a good beating. Thank goodness he simmered down when I joked that he could punch Edward in the face if he ever sees him. But of course he won't cause there is now way that is going to happen with all the distance between us.

I have just put the turkey in the oven to get it cooking when I heard the doorbell ring. Putting the hideous apron my father bought at the kitchen island. I made my way to door knowing it must be Billy and Jacob.

"Hi! Come on…." I stopped mid sentence. My heart started beating fast. It wasn't Billy or Jacob on the other side of the door.

It was _Edward._

I stood motionless and dumbfounded. What the hell is he doing here? How did he know I live here? That I was here? My mouth hung open as the shock of him standing in front of me settles in.

"Please don't shut the door on my face." Edward pleaded. "I need to explain it all to you, Bella. _Please_."

"I..I.." Shaking my head. I was speechless I didn't know what to do.

There is a huge urge in me to slam the door but there is also a part in me where I need to hear him out. Closure is what I needed to fully move on it was the only way.

"Bells? Are they here?" I hear my dad ask from behind me breaking my thoughts.

I quickly composed myself. He shouldn't know that Edward is here. God knows what he will do after everything that I've told him about what Edward did to me. Plus a few days ago I gave him the go signal to punch him if he ever sees him.

"Oh! Uhm It's not them. Just a neighbor, Dad." I shouted back fidgeting.

Thankfully, Charlie just mumbled an ok. I quickly pushed Edward backward so I could get out and shut the door. Once we were outside I glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here! Do you have some kind of death wish?" I hissed at him.

"Maybe I do." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, Bella. Let me explain and I swear I will back off." He looked as broken as me. Edward's eyes that were once shining like an emerald were not present anymore if it was even possible. Now it's all filled with sadness.

"Fine. Do you have a car?" I asked him.

If we were both going to talk it isn't smart to do it here outside of Charlie's house where he can hear the debacle about to happen.

"I have a rental car." He answered motioning to the black sedan parked behind my dad's cruiser.

"There's a park down the road turn right and drive a couple more till you see a hikers path."

TOW

"Thank you for agreeing to talking with me." Edward says as I come close to where is.

I crossed my arms in front of me. "You really didn't give me much choice."

Edward took a deep breath while running his hands through his hair a sign that he was nervous. I am too.

"First, I want to say how sorry I am. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Bella. God knows how much I love you."

I cringed at how easy he can utter the word love. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I can't tell you the truth at that time. Not yet. But I was going to because I don't want to lose you."

"But you just did. Shit Edward! You made a fool out of me. That is not what you do to someone who you claim you love." I spat at him. "You fu.."

"My mom is in a Psychiatric hospital!" He shouted cutting me off.

What the fuck? What does he mean by that? I look at him confused.

Edward yanked his hair tightly before looking at me in the eye. He looks defeated and embarrassed. Why? As if hearing my silent question he answered.

"The day you said you'd be my girlfriend. Bella, it was the happiest day of my life. I felt alive again. It was a long shot when I asked you to be mine I mean a beautiful and amazing woman like you.. God I was such a lucky bastard." He mutters amused with his words. "I knew from then that you are my life now. What Tanya and I had was just a marriage of convenience."

The sound of his voice saying the name of his wife made me cringed with absolute disgust. He was about to continue his speech when I caught up with what he just said.

_Marriage of Convenience._

I held up my hand to stop him from talking. "Wait, Marriage of Convenience? What's that suppose to mean?"

"We only got married because of her money." I gasp not believing what he said. Edward looked at me with guilt written all over his face. "My mother Esme was institutionalized in a Psychiatric hospital because of her bipolar disorder that she developed when my father died in a car accident."

"Edward I'm sorry about your mother." This was not what I was expecting for him to say. I felt sorry for him. "I..I didn't know because you didn't tell me." I whispered the last words.

"I know. You didn't need to be burdened by my problems. Anyway, since I was in my last year of law school all the money that we had were all invested there. I was about to drop out when Eleazer, Tanya's father offered to take care of my mothers hospital expense. At first I declined because I didn't want to owe anyone anything. But at the end I caved in. My mother was going to be discharged out of the hospital because I can't afford to pay it anymore."

"Ok. But how is this a marriage of convenience then?" I asked feeling my anger rise up as he mentions the name of his wife.

"For a year they helped my mother with everything she needs. She was even put into a private hospital all expense paid. They even helped me finish law school and land a job at their firm. I already know Tanya by then and I thought it was just right to ask her to marry me after all the help her father had given my family. I already know how she felt about me so it wasn't hard to ask her."

I nodded not sure what to say, my heart slowly constricting. I feel what Edward is saying. If it were to happen to Charlie I would have done the same thing. But I don't know how it boils down to the fact that he lied to me.

"Bella, what I'm trying to say is that I don't love Tanya. It's you that I love. Fuck! You are the only person who made me feel that way. That's why when I knew that you felt the same thing for me I served Tanya with divorce papers. She was livid and hysterical to say the least. She didn't want to sign the papers saying whatever problem we have we could fix it. But of course I didn't agree to it. I told her that I'd give her sometime to sign the papers and I was thankful for all the help they gave my family that I will repay them. Everything in my head was already planned out. She would sign the divorce papers I'll transfer my mom in a hospital here in New York to be closer to me then I would tell you everything. But the next day I got the shock of my life. Tanya didn't sign the papers and threatened to withhold my mother from me. Of course I'm a lawyer and I know she can't do it but she called her father and told him what happened and…" Edward didn't get to finish his sentence as he falls to the ground hugging his knees crying. He looks so broken this is the second time I saw him cry. And it breaks my heart much more. Tears started forming in my eyes.

Edward didn't have to finish his sentence because I felt like I already know the answer to it. What kind of person would do that?

I couldn't help it anymore seeing him vulnerable and hurt. I threw my arms around Edward and soothed him. The pain his feeling is much more. The pain of losing his father, his mother and the love of his life is something I can relate to.

Edward's life is fucked up as mine. We were like two peas in a pod with different stories but thesame pain hovering over us.

I don't know what will happen to him, to us but I had to try and take a little pain away that he was feeling.

I spoke the words that I know can help him because it was once used to soothe me too.

"Shh..Edward everything is going to be okay."

**AN: Super Typhoon Haiyan/Yolanda has hit my country, The Philippines. It resulted in deaths of over a 100 people and destroyed a million worth of homes.**

**My shop The Bad Girls Club has decided to help my countrymen by selling Charity Shirts. 50% of the profit will be spent buying relief goods for the typhoon victims. **

**If you guys could visit:**

**w w w dot thebadgirlsclub dot co OR etsy dot com / shop / thebadgirlsclub**

**you will see the shirt we designed to help the typhoon victims. Please spread the word. And Thank you!**

**To all who reviewed and favourited. Thank you! I will reply once everything is settled here in my country.**


End file.
